herofandomcom-20200223-history
Hal (Angry Birds)
Hal the Boomerang Bird (also known as Hal or Green Bird) is a main character in Angry Birds and a playable character. He is one of the few brids who is not part of the original flock.Birds series who was not one of the original five birds in the flock, with the other three being Terence, Bubbles, and Stella in that order. He is a supporting character in The Angry Birds Movie and it's sequel. *Films: The Angry Birds Movie, The Angry Birds Movie 2 *Video Games: The Angry Birds Movie, The Angry Birds Movie 2 (beginning scene only; non-speaking cameo) *Voice: Anthony Padilla (films), Dee Bradley Baker (first video game) Hal first appeared in Theme 6-4 as a prisoner, but was playable starting with Theme 6-5. He has appeared as a playable character in every version and episode of the game released since his introduction, though he is not necessarily in all levels. In the Fuji TV exclusive episode Sakura Ninja, Al appears dressed in kendo garb. This was the first time he has appeared in costume in any game and completely new game sprites were created for this. He, along with his best Friend Bubbles, appears in the Angry Birds Movie. Like Bubbles, Hal is voiced by former Smosh Member, Daniel Anthony "Danger" Padilla. Appearance Hal has a huge, orange beak (being the only bird in Red's flock with a beak color other than yellow). He has three top black feathers, like Matilda, and three spiky black feathers on his back (Like Chuck). He has two eyes on either side of his beak with medium-sized eyebrows, and pure white chest feathers. In his earlier cartoon appearance he gains a three black thick brows in each sides, green eyes, his huge beak are dark yellow and orange and his feathers is medium green. In Angry Birds Toons and Angry Birds Go!, Hal appears to have a near resemblance to a real Toucanet and now have black linings in each sides and gains a yellow eyebags on his eyes. He does not have the three top black feathers on his head and his huge beak is now in a different shades of orange. His feathers are now emerald green and his white stomach is not seen. In the film version, Hal appears as a green anthropomorphic Emerald Toucanet and is a combination between his classic game counterpart and his earlier cartoon appearance. His beak reverts back into orange and has orange feet. His black feathers on top is now green as the feathers at the back is also green and his stomach is now pale beige instead of white. Personal Data *Name: Hal *Known Aliases: Al (formally), Green Bird, Toucan Bird, Boomerang Bird *Group Affiliation: The Flock *Known Relatives: None *Best Friends: Blue Birds, Terence, Bomb, Chuck and Bubbles Advantages and disadvantages Hal's ability is to reverse his direction, which is extremely useful when attempting to get to areas other birds cannot. Hal is very good against wood, glass and snow, but not great against stone. When his ability is used, it's often the longer (eventually a set time) the bird can break through entire columns of wood and glass. Another way to use the Hal is by firing it backwards and using it's ability to cause it to fly forwards. Hal flies farther and higher then all the other birds when fired. A common disadvantage is when Hal is fired straight into the air, it's hard to arc him perfectly when he approaches the ground. Sometimes he will hit the ground and become a corpse immediately when he goes out of range. Another common disadvantage is when the ability is used too close to the structure, he will very quickly lose speed not long after the boomerang back and not even scratch the structure. When it comes to Piglantis in Angry Birds Seasons, another disadvantage is that Hal's ability is useless underwater because if his ability is used underwater, he won't be able to boomerang back and he'll automatically turn into a corpse really fast. However, in High Dive in Angry Birds Rio, an advantage is that his ability works underwater, and can reverse regardless. In the movie version, Hal's ability was demonstrated during the Battle Cry trailer when he was slingshot by Red and the fellow birds in a greater distance but also backfires when he boomerangs Red and the group as he heavily hits a wooden tree as his beak was hurt in a process, ask Red that did they win, and Red immediately calls Chuck for an ice pack. A strange thing to note is that in the movie, Hal does not need to open his beak to boomerang backwards. Personality Hal has a short temper when it comes to egg theft and smuggled birds and, like most of the Flock, becomes easily enraged when eggs are discovered missing and rare birds caged up. Little is known about his personality and demeanor at this time. Even though he doesn't appear in as many of the Animated Shorts as some of the other Angry Birds do, (he only appears in the Summer Pignic Short Movie) he is shown in the video as a very cheerful but clumsy bird. This is shown during the entirety of the Animated Short which displays Hal trying to enlist on the Angry Birds Army, in order to help defeat the Bad Piggies. However, Hal is denied enlistment in the Army after he accidentally knocks over the slingshot, causing the White Bird to be launched in the wrong direction. After this, he hops away sadly. After he leaves, the other birds fail the level, and Hal finds the Red and Blue birds near-unconscious upon his return. He eyes the slingshot and launches himself. He sails high over the Bad Piggies fort, much to the King Pig's amusement. As he nearly hits the ground- and two Bad Piggies- he opens his beak and flies back, retrieving the eggs and defeating the King Pig. History Little is known about Hal's history before he met The Flock. When first seen, Hal was a prisoner of the Bad Piggies until The Flock freed him. It is unknown how he was kidnapped by the pigs. In the course of the battles with the Pigs, he has traveled to many different locations and environments, including the desert, underground caves and beaches. The Pigs never rest in their quest to steal eggs and the Flock often has to retrieve their eggs on holidays and special occasions. In one instance, the Pigs captured the entire Flock, including Hal, making it the second time he was captured by Pigs. Then Terence came and freed him and stopped the King Pig. Hal has also traveled to China twice and Japan, where he wore kendo gear. At an indeterminate time later, the Flock was captured as rare birds and taken to Rio de Janeiro where they fought with Blu and Jewel and their friends against Nigel and Mauro and his marmosets. Hal did not appear originally in Rio, but arrived much later after the others, so it is possible he was not kidnapped originally and made his way to Rio to help rescue The Flock. In another adventure, many of the Flock were whisked into Space via a wormhole, gained super powers and fought the Space King and the Space Pigs. Al has been left behind with Matilda and Stella on the island. Little is known about Hal's history before he met The Flock. When first seen, Hal was a prisoner of the Bad Piggies until The Flock freed him. It is unknown how he was kidnapped by the pigs. After this freedom, he turned up in the Summer Pignic Short Movie with any luck that he'll get in. However, Red denied access when he tilted the slingshot, thereby making Matilda fly in the wrong direction. Despite this clumsy start, Hal managed to prove himself when all other flock members failed by launching himself from the slingshot, and using his boomerang ability, grab the eggs and knock out the structure's support system, causing to fall down and defeating King Pig. With that, he was granted 3 stars and membership in the flock. In the course of the battles with the Pigs, he has traveled to many different locations and environments, including the desert, underground caves, and beaches. The Pigs never rest in their quest to steal eggs and the Flock often has to retrieve their eggs on holidays and special occasions. In one instance, the Pigs captured the entire Flock, including Hal, making it the second time he was captured by Pigs. Then Terence came and freed him and stopped the King Pig. Main article: Angry Birds Seasons Hal has also traveled to China twice and Japan, where he wore kendo gear. Main article: Angry Birds Rio At an indeterminate time later, the Flock was captured as rare birds and taken to Rio de Janeiro where they fought with Blu and Jewel and their friends against Nigel and Mauro and his marmosets. Hal did not appear originally in Rio, but arrived much later after the others, so it is possible he was not kidnapped originally and made his way to Rio to help rescue The Flock. Main article: Angry Birds Space In another adventure, many of the Flock were whisked into Space via a wormhole, gained super powers and fought the Space King and the Space Pigs. Hal has been left behind with Matilda and Stella on the island. Hal's Depscription in Angry Birds Birdsonality (modified): "Understanding and sociable, Hal makes his voice heard but is also a great listener. His social nature and great conversational skills earns him a lot of friends. On the flip side, his people pleasing personality means that he takes criticism especially hard." Relationships Red In the Summer Picnic Animation, Red extremely dislikes Hal at first, not trusting him enough to use the Slingshot. They neglect him, thinking he will only be a burden. Red pushes him away after he messes up Matilda's shot. However, after Hal saves the eggs, Red is extremely grateful and accepts him as a part of the flock. Throughout the Angry Birds Mini-Comics, Red and Hal are shown to be good friends and Hal is cheery and optimistic towards Red. The Blues The Blues like Hal, and enjoy being with him. They use him in multiple ways, such as a canoe, an umbrella, etc. They prefer being with him over Red, which causes him to be confused and jealous. Chuck Chuck saves Hal from imprisonment from the pigs, and they are presumably good friends. Terence Terence saves Hal from imprisonment from the pigs, and they are presumably good friends. Trivia *Boomerang, Orange and Ice Bird are the only birds who first appeared kidnapped by the pigs, although Orange Bird was unintentionally kidnapped. *Boomerang Bird will make Chuck's pain noises when being a corpse, thus making it the only bird without an original pain noise. *Boomerang Bird and Blu and Jewel are also the only birds to rotate when fired from the slingshot. *Hal has a different launch voice on Angry Birds Seasons as of the Ham'o'ween update. However, the PC and Mac version of Angry Birds Classic also has the alternative voice of the bird. The phone version of the original Angry Birds has the original select and launch voice. *Hal and the Ice Bird are the only Birds that are shown in the level before is played in as an unplayable item. *On Chrome level 6-4 his corpse sprite disappears and is invisible, but when you unlock him, his corpse sprite will be the Angry Birds Rio sprite and he keeps the Yellow Bird pain noises but the feathers change from yellow ones to white ones. *Hal may be based upon the Emerald Toucanet. *Boomerang Birds end their beaks with red in the old design, but in the game he has orangish yellow at the end of his beak. *In Angry Birds Rio, Angry Birds Facebook, Angry Birds (Google Chrome), Angry Birds Vuela Tazos, Angry Birds Fuji TV, Angry Birds Telepizza, and Angry Birds in The Hunt For The Golden Pistachio, Al has a new design. *Even though his full beak is all orange, in the Summer Pignic Animated Short, the top part of his beak is yellow while the bottom section is orange just like in his old design. *Except in the comics, this is the only bird that talked in the promotional videos (In Summer Pignic, he says "ba-bye!"). However, in the Ham'oween short, while trick-or-treating at Mighty's cave, the Blue Birds do say a word that sounds like "trick or treat!", but not the actual words. *As shown in the Summer Pignic short, he is accident prone. This is only in the Summer Pignic short, as seen in the Angry Birds Coca-Cola short, he is an excellent swimmer, and can even boomerang back in the water. *Whenever Boomerang Bird blinks, his eyebrows disappear. This only happens for his old design. *In Piglantis, Hal's ability doesn't work when he is underwater. The corpse will appear when the ability is activated. *In the Angry Birds Heikki promonanal art on Angry Birds Facebook page, Al looks exactly like it's design in Angry Birds and Angry Birds Seasons, except the yellow ring on his beak is removed. *Hal is the only bird who got rescued twice. *Terence and Hal are the only 2 birds used for The Big Setup. *Even though Hal has green feathers, yellow ones appear when he disintegrates after becoming a corpse. In Angry Birds Chrome, Angry Birds Facebook and the 2012 updated version of the original game, green feathers appear (an earlier version of the Chrome version had white feathers). *Strangely, in the Angry Birds Coca-Cola short, he can boomerang back in the water, but in Piglantis, when he is underwater, his power becomes useless. Gallery Angry-birds-green-bird.jpg|The 1st version 44a8a00c4fb9b0bab14e6674a54feb1c.png|Al's RiO Sprite ABMovie_Hal.png|Hal in the movie Category:Male Category:Angry Birds Heroes Category:Animals Category:Video Game Heroes Category:Mute Category:Damsels Category:Cartoon Heroes Category:Comic Book Heroes Category:Movie Heroes Category:Famous Category:Dimwits Category:Elementals Category:Comedy Heroes Category:Anthropomorphic Category:Crossover Heroes Category:Heroic Jerks